headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Man of Steel 6
}} "The Haunting" is the title to the sixth issue of the Man of Steel comic book limited series published by DC Comics. This series serves as a jumping-on point for readers to learn about the revised origin of Superman in the Post-Crisis publishing continuity. The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne with inks by Dick Giordano. It was colored by Tom Ziuko with lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with a December, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Clark Kent returns to Smallville after a long time away. His adoptive parents pick him up. Jonathan Kent is about to tell him something but Martha shushes him. Later that night, Clark cannot sleep as he wonders what his father was about to tell him. When he goes for a midnight snack, a “ghost” of Jor-El surprises him and touches him. Superman discovers himself to be on an alien planet where he encounters his biological mother, Lara. As the hallucination wears off, he is face to face with his old flame, Lana Lang. In a flashback, it turns out that on the night that Clark learned his heritage he went to Lana and revealed the truth of his powers to her. She confesses her feelings to him. She realizes that Clark can no longer belong to her, that he belongs to the world and this fact had hurt her. She had gone through a period of depression and finally accepts the fact. The next day, Superman thinks about what she said and starts wondering about where he truly came from. He goes to the location where Jonathan hid the rocket ship he was found in only to find that the ship is gone. The hologram of Jor-El reappears and tells him to be silent and to learn. It appears that Superman is under some kind of psionic attack, but the Kents arrive in time and break it off. Superman flies away, realizing that it was not a mental attack but a download of knowledge of everything about Krypton into his brain. He finally knows his biological parents and where he came from and though he appreciates the knowledge he has been given, in the end, he embraces his humanity even more. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Jonathan Kent * Lana Lang * Martha Kent * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Humans * Kryptonians * Kansas :* Smallville * Krypton * None * Kryptonian birthing matrix * Flight * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia meets with his parents.]] * Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. He first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #1 in June, 1938. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * Many elements from this re-imagined origin story have since been excised from continuity in lieu of the Jeph Loeb continuity overhaul from 2001. * Clark Kent is 28-years-old by the time the story ends. * This is the first full appearance of the Post-Crisis version of Lana Lang. * Jor-El appears as an hallucination only in this issue. * Lara Lor-Van appears as an hallucination only in this issue. * Superman was made the sole survivor of Krypton's destruction (vs. the earlier version having other survivors such as Supergirl, Krypto, etc. attached to him). Superman had no memory of his existence on Krypton, but he instead identified himself as a citizen of Earth. Pre-Crisis, Pete Ross knew of Clark's abilities since they were teenagers, while Lana Lang suspected Clark of being Superboy. Post-Crisis, Pete learned this information much later. Instead, Clark revealed his abilities to Lana just before he left Smallville. Clark's adoptive Terran parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent are alive and well in Clark's adulthood, and Clark visits them periodically. Pre-Crisis, they had died shortly after Clark's high school graduation. Quotes * Clark Kent: I may have been conceived out there in the endless depths of space... but I was born when the Rocket opened, on Earth, in America. I'll cherish always the memories Jor-El and Lara gave me... but only as curious mementos of a life that might have been. Krypton bred me, but it was Earth that gave me all I am. All that matters. It was Krypton that made me Superman... but it is the Earth that makes me Human! .... * Jonathan Kent: Oh -- and by the way, we saw that piece you did on the revolution in Zimbazwe. First rate, son. * Clark Kent: Well, I had "help" on that one. Superman can go a lot of place Clark Kent can't. .... * Clark Kent: But, what about you two? I know it's only been a few weeks, but it seems like years since we last talked. how's everything on the homestead? * Martha Kent: Oh, just as right as rain, honey. Mary Ellen Anderson had twins a week back, and Tom Harold's boy Clyde - you remember him? -- He commences University in a few weeks. .... * Clark Kent: Mmmmmmmm boy! Ma, you still make the best rhubarb pie in the known universe! I haven't eaten this well since -- well, since the last time I was home! .... * Clark Kent: asked about Lois Lane Unfortunately, since I "beat" her to the first exclusive story on Superman -- well, she hasn't exactly been Clark Kent's biggest fan. * Martha Kent: Oh, tish tosh, boy! How could any normal, healthy woman resist a big huggy bear like you? Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Man of Steel Vol 1 Category:1986/Comic issues Category:December, 1986/Comic issues Category:Superman: Origin/Issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:John Byrne/Penciler Category:Dick Giordano/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Andrew Helfer/Editor Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:John Byrne/Cover inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries